I Am Demon King
by coolgamer
Summary: Sora is a normal high school student till he is one day flushed down the toilet to another world and made Demon King. Soriku, Based off of: Kyo Kara Maoh.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

Aqua held a hand over her stomach, blue hair falling in front of her blue eyes. She glanced own at her swollen belly and smiled, despite the slight pain she felt.

"Hold on a little longer," She spoke to her belly.

She heard the man next to her chuckle. She turned to him and smiled brightly. His short brown hair fell over his blue eyes as he smiled at her kindly.

"Thank you for sharing your cab with me."

The man smiled. "It was no trouble."

Aqua sighed, looking out the window. "I don't like Traverse Town…It's too dark…I prefer the blue sky of Destiny Islands."

"Just because the color of the sky is different doesn't mean it's not the same," The man spoke.

"Really?"

The man nodded. "We all share one sky."

"That's…true."

"In my country the word for sky is Sora."

"In your country, Sky is…Sora." Aqua whispered.


	2. Flushed Down the Toilet

**~Flushed Down the Toilet~**

Sora sighed as he walked out of his school gates. He was debating on joining the Kendo Club, but he also wanted to play Blitzball again. He pulled his bag closer as he walked down the street, his brown spikes being ruffled as his blue eyes stared ahead.

As he approached Destiny Park he heard voices. He looked across the street into the park and frowned.

He saw three long haired boys: One with red hair, one with blue, and one with pink. They were about the Sora's age, and he recognized them as old bullies from middle school. They were surrounding a blonde spiky haired boy, about Sora's age.

Sora listened in on their conversation without getting in closer. It helped that the three bullies didn't know how to keep their voices down.

"Hey, Roxas," The red haired boy said tauntingly.

"Look at the nerd, acting so cool," The pink hair boy teased.

"You know there's a toll right? So pay up," The blue hair boy added.

Roxas sighed. "You three are acting like idiots. Do you really need to gang up on one person? Or are you afraid I might fight back?"

"What'd you say?" The red haired demanded.

"Just as I said, you're being stupid."

"Why you little punk."

The pink haired boy grabbed him by the collar. Sora watched as Roxas was pulled up before sighing and closing his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

The four turned to him as he walked closer. Roxas was released and his eyes briefly locked with Sora's, and he looked as if he was calculating something.

"Eh? Kaze?" The red head asked surprised.

Before Sora could reply Roxas bolted. Sora blinked as the blonde disappeared, leaving him with the three bullies. He gulped as the three now towered over him, not looking to happy.

"What…the…" He began.

"Damn, you let our catch get away," The blue haired guy said.

"I…uh…have…to go…" Sora tried to leave.

"Not so fast," The red haired boy grabbed him.

His money was taken but Sora could tell they weren't pleased with his low allowance. He struggled as they began to drag him towards to woman's bathroom.

"You'll have to pay." The pink hair boy said.

"That's the ladies room!" Sora yelled.

"More toilets," The red head laughed.

They moved into a stall and Sora's head was lowered to the toilet. He struggled as he closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't fight back. He hears the toilet flush and felt the water hit his face as he held his breath. He felt himself being sucked in. It felt to him like he was being shrunk and then pulled apart.

The sensation stopped and he felt like he was lying on the ground now. He opened his eyes, realizing he had fallen unconscious, and saw himself staring up at a blue sky. He sat up frowning at his damp school uniform as it clung to him. He began to blink as he looked around shocked. He sat on a grassy field in the middle of no where.


	3. A New World

**I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**~A New World~**

Sora stood from the field looking confused. He had no idea where he was or how he was to get home. He notice a little ways away a small village. He blinked as a young girl appeared heading towards the village.

The girl had long light brown hair that cascaded down her back and a soft innocent face. She wore a simple white dress with a blue button dress over it, like the ones you would see at a renaissance fair. In her arms she carried a basket of strange fruit, ones Sora had never seen before.

Sora walked towards her. "Excuse me!"

The girl jumped a bit and readjusted her hold on the basket. She turned, her eyes widening. Sora approached her and she backed away. He frowned when she dropped the basket and the fruit fell out. He bent down to pick up the basket and the fruit before looking it over.

He stood and smiled at her but paused confused as she watched him scared. He reached out a hand slowly but stopped when she flinched back.

"Eyah!" She screamed.

Sora jumped. "What's wrong?"

"Mazoku!" She shouted as villager came running with pitchforks.

Sora blinked as they talked in a language he was unfamiliar with. They were all dressed in Renaissance peasant style outfits. Sora yelped as they threw rocks at him suddenly. His shirt being torn a bit to show the faint birthmark he had of a strange cross like object.

He held his hands over his head as he shouted at them to stop. The rocks stopped fling when a figure on a horse told them to, upon arrival. Sora looked up at the muscular man, a few years older than Sora by his looks. Like the villagers he wore renaissance style clothes, though these seemed to fit a noble more than a commoner, but they had a gruff bandit or rogue like look.

"Um…Thank you," Sora said.

The man spoke angrily at Sora in the same unknown language. His eyes trialing to Sora's birthmark as his hair was lightly moved in the wind, the few strands sticking out from the bandanna.

"I don't understand you," Sora stated.

The man got off the horse and went over to Sora. He grabbed Sora's head and squeezed tightly. Sora cried out in pain as a dull ringing filled his ears. When the man let go Sora collapsed to the ground and held his head.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Can you understand me now?" The man asked, Sora now being able to understand him.

"Wow! You speak Japanese really well."

"Japanese?"

"Yeah. So where am I? Did I wind up in some amusement park? If so I'm sorry for not paying the entrance fee."

"The new Maoh is an idiot." The man laughed gruffly.

"What? Don't call me an idiot!" Sora snapped, not completely sure that the statement was directed to him.

Sora stood back up and glared at the man the best he could with his innocent features. He knew that if it came to a fight he would lose, the man was much more muscular then Sora and also he was greatly outnumbered.

"Seifer please send this monster away with your god given powers!" The girl from earlier cried.

"Hold on now, he doesn't know anything," The man, Seifer, glanced at Sora. "If we could convince him to trust us…"

"What?"

"SORA!" A voice shouted from a fair distance away.

Sora turned as Seifer looked past him with narrow eyes. He saw three figures approaching on horseback. Two of them were quiet plain looking to Sora but the third, the one in the front, was defiantly not plain looking.

He had long brown hair that came past his shoulders and steel blue eyes. They narrowed as they moved from Sora to Seifer. To Sora the man looked like a prince, which made Sora even more confused. The man drew his sword and sped his horse towards Seifer.

Seifer swung himself up onto his horse before drawing his sword and guiding his horse forward. Their blades met as Sora moved to the sidelines, to avoid being hurt. The other two men scared the villagers off, though Sora didn't pay them any mind.

"Is this a reenactment of a battle? Like over land or something?" Sora asked aloud.

"Seifer Almasy, why are you near the border?" The man demanded.

"Squall Leonhart, champion of the cowards!" Seifer teased.

"Take his majesty now!" Squall shouted.

Sora was suddenly whisked onto a horse by one of the plain looking men as Adalbert began to move away. Sora watched confused as the other rider chased him as Squall stood watching.

"Don't chase him too far." Squall ordered.

"Let's see…I've been rescued it seems…but was I rescued by the good guys…or the bad guys?" Sora whispered as he sat on the horse.

**~End ch. 2~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Okay so Like the summary said it's based off of Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Yuri is a normal high school student until after saving an old classmate he is flushed down the toilet to another world. When he arrives he learns that he is to be the new king, not just the new king but the new Demon king. **

**Kyo Kara Maoh is a great series. It has a lot of elements in it that you would like. It's funny and the characters are all great. I would say it's more set for girls, if the fact of a nearly all male cast is any indication but it's adventurous for the guys, and there are a few women that definitely take the spotlight in their appearance.**

**Character List (Includes quick bio):**

**Sora – Yuri Shibuya: 15 yrs old, Japanese and a firm believer in justice. He loves baseball and was on his middle school team. He has an older brother, and his mom and dad. He is a half demon, his mom being human and his father being demon. When Yuri was born his family was living in America due to his father's work. They moved back to Japan when Yuri was a child.**

**Leon – Lord Conrart Weller a.k.a. Conrad: The second son of the former queen of Shin Makoku. He is half demon, his father being a human while his mother is a demon. He is the best swordsman in Shin Makoku, a well known fact. He believes in commoner's rights and protecting them, in fact he is friendlier with commoners then his brothers. He has two brothers both full demons, a younger and older. He is the one who named Yuri and is his godfather.**

**Aqua – Miko Shibuya (Goes by Jennifer): Yuri's mother. On the way to the hospital while in labor Conrad shared his cab with her. He told her that children born in July (the month Yuri was born in) were blessed and that in his country the word for July is Yuri. She is a big fan of fantasy and was ecstatic to marry a demon; she hoped that when their children were born they'd have wings. When Yuri was younger she'd dress him up as a girl. **

**Roxas – Ken Murata: a classmate from Yuri's middle school. They go to separate high schools, and Murata is the smarter of the two. He and Yuri eventually start a friendship after Yuri rescues him.**

**Seifer – Lord Adalbert Von Grantz: The lord of the Grantz family of Shin Makoku. He left Shin Makoku after the death of his fiancé blaming the regent for her death. He hates the demons with a passion and helps the humans. **

**Axel, Marluxia, and Saix – The bullies: Three bullies from Yuri's old middle school. They show up every now and then to cause trouble. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**SHR0UD: Glad you like it!**

**dominygringa: I'm glad you like it.**

**kunf'you'z-ed: I'm really glad you like it! Kyo Kara Maoh is my absolute favorite show! I have memorized the first and second season pretty much by heart! The first two chapters I did without having seen the show for almost a year! I've wanted to do this for a while but I couldn't figure out whom to be Wolfram (I finally got it sorted now though!). May I ask who would you like to see Yuri with? I'm just curious. I like Yuri with everyone (except Gunter). Also I have a Kyo Kara Maoh story up and another in the process. **

**Till next time!**


	4. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**~What Have I Gotten Myself Into~**

Sora peeked over Squall's shoulder as a small village came into view. He looked behind him at the two guards. He was still really confused about what was going on, all the men had told him was it'd all be explained soon. Sora thought back to what happened earlier.

_~Flashback~_

_Sora watched as Squall and the other guard approached him and the second guard. For some reason Sora felt really safe around Squall. He just watched the three men curiously, finding it may be better to stay silent in his current situation._

"_Captain?" The soldier Sora rode with asked. _

"_We'll leave him be for now." Squall stated._

_Squall looked at Sora with a soft smile. Sora smiled back a bit unsurely. Squall dismounted his horse and held his hands out for Sora. The guard in front of Sora held his arm out to the brunette. Sora grabbed it and used it to pull himself off the horse. Squall helped him to the ground. He sighed as he was then helped onto Squall's horse. _

"_Everything will be explained soon," Squall promised._

"_Alright…"_

"_You have nothing to fear or worry about. You are sage as long as you are with me."_

_Sora nodded, for some reason he believed the man. "Okay."_

_Squall got back on and lightly kicked the horse to make it begin to walk. Sora wrapped his arms around Squall's waist, so he wouldn't fall off. He looked around the area in confusion only seeing wide green plains with a few trees and rocks. _

"_Where are we going?" Sora asked._

"_To a small village not far from here. We're meeting a friend," Squall answered. _

"_A friend?"_

"_Yes, he is a lord of this country. He will also explain everything to you."_

"_Okay…"_

_~End Flashback~_

As they rode through the small village Sora noticed it was mostly women and children. They all looked happy and at peace. There were only a few men other then the guards, and most looked disheartened. Sora smiled as they passed a few of the children and they smiled back in greeting. They approached a house in the very center of the small village.

As they approached the door to the house opened and an older man exited it. He wore a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also had jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek. He wore pieces of armor, gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. The second piece of armor sported the same symbol that was Sora's birthmark. His black hair was tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also had a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache.

Sora blinked as he noticed the man's outfit was influenced by Japanese clothing. It seemed out of place next to Squall who Sora noticed wore something similar to a Japanese school uniform. It had a standing collar buttoned down from top-to-bottom. The collar was part of a black tunic with gold trim and maroon cuffs. His pants were straight leg and tucked into black knee-high boots. He wore a black Sam Browne belt with the tunic and a blue and silver designed shield was over the shoulders. Lastly the shield tapered to a double point at the back.

"Your majesty?" The new man asked.

"Um…" Sora began unsure of what to do.

"Please dismount carefully," Squall told him.

Sora did as he was told and winced as he felt the pain in rear-end. He did not like riding horses, and he hoped he wouldn't have to ride one again. He noticed the new man was at his side immediately looking worried, almost like a grandfather.

"Your majesty?" He asked worried.

"I'm guessing your rear-end hurts because you are not used to riding a horse?" Squall suggested.

"They do not teach that in basic education?" The new man asked.

Sora blinked at him confused, "Um…excuse me?"

The man turned to Sora. "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Eraqus. I am one of the lords of this country."

"You speak Japanese very well."

"Japanese?" Eraqus questioned.

"Now that I think about it everyone here does. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were all from here."

"I am from here, sire." Eraqus stated.

"What? You're from Destiny Islands?"

"This is not Destiny Islands, your majesty."

"What? Not Destiny Islands?"

"This isn't even the world you were born into."

"WHAT?"

Sora stared at the two men confused and shocked before being led inside where he was able to remove his wet clothes and wrap a dry blanket around himself as he sat near the fire. Squall leaned against the wall near the door while Eraqus stood near Sora.

"Please allow me to explain," Eraqus stated.

Sora nodded. "Alright…"

"18 years ago your noble soul was meant to be born here but due to the war the great one decided to send your soul to another world. There your body was formed by your current parents and you were born to them. You were raised there until it was time for you to be called back."

"That's….unreal! This has to be a dream!"

"This isn't a dream sire," Squall stated.

"It has to be! It has to be one of these: A. a theme park, B. a TV show, or C. a dream! I would prefer C!"

"Please sire, you are indeed not in a dream," Squall tried.

"Do you have proof?" Sora questioned.

"Yes that birthmark of yours," Eraqus stated.

Sora looked at the mark over his heart in confusion. "This?"

"Yes, that is the sign of our king, the noblest of symbols."

Sora looked at it in confusion. To him it just looked like a heart that had a cross connected to the bottom of it. His mom always liked it, though Sora didn't because it was right over his heart.

"We asked you to return early because we need your help," Eraqus stated.

"So I just need to finish the quest and then I'll be able to go home?"

"Something like that," Squall stated.

"So what do you need me to do? Save a princess? Slay a dragon?"

"Dragon? Dragon's are an endangered species and are under our protection," Eraqus stated.

"Dragons are an endangered species? Well…then what do I need to do?"

"Get rid of the humans."

"Human? Where? Who?"

"You need to get rid of all the humans."

"I can't do that! Besides I'm human too!"

"No sire, you are one of us."

"One of you?"

"Yes sire, you are the 27th demon king," Eraqus stated.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I was going to write more but I thought this was the perfect place to stop. **

**Character List (Includes quick bio):**

**Eraqus – Gunter Von Christ: Gunter is one of the ten lords of Shin Makoku. He is Yuri's teacher and advisor and watches over the castle while he is gone, somewhat…He is absolutely obsessed with Yuri and worries about him a lot and has several what he sees as indecent thoughts of the king. **

**It was really hard selecting Gunter's character. I know Eraqus couldn't be like Gunter completely but he fit the mentor part. **

**Reviewer's Corner: **

**kunf'you'z-ed: Thanks for a great review! I'm happy you like who everyone is! I hope I didn't put the other character's name in this one like last chapter! I watched the third season online anilinkz . com. **

**Till next time!**


	5. What Now

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! So how many of you are interested in Kyo Kara Maoh now?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**~What Now~**

Sora sighed as he sat outside the house later that night. He was distantly watching Squall play ball with the children of the village. He seemed like a stern guy but had a soft spot for children and women, Sora noted. Sora blinked as the ball rolled towards him. It was blue and looked quite a bit like a blitzball, but it must have been a coincidence. He smiled as Squall came over to pick up the ball.

"What are you playing?"

"Blitzball."

Before Sora could reply a boy ran up to get the ball. "What now?"

"We should stop for now."

"You guys have blitzball here?" Sora asked as the kids got ready to go home.

"Yes, your majesty."

The boys froze in their actions. "Majesty?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked at them.

The boys dropped to their knees scared. "We're sorry! We didn't know! Please don't burn down our houses!"

"His majesty isn't like that! Please stand!" Squall urged before working on calming them down.

Once the kids calmed Squall sent them all home. He then approached Sora who sat deep in thought. Sora frowned as Squall knelt next to him.

"Um…Squall…?" Sora had a little trouble saying Squall's name.

"Leon."

"What?"

"Leon is easier to say. My comrades refer to me either way. Take your pick."

"Oh…well then Leon, will I have to hurt innocent people?" Sora asked worriedly.

"It was the king of the human nations that did that to them!"

"So I won't have to?"

Leon smiled reassuringly. "Of course not."

Sora smiled as they sat there in silence. The stars were shining brightly now. They shined brighter than they would have back home. Sora took a deep breath and smiled. The air was easier to breath and refreshing.

"It's getting cold, we should head in. Eraqus will worry if I allow you to catch cold." Leon stated.

'What kind of world is this?" Sora asked, still watching the stars.

Leon smiled, "This is your world. Welcome home."

Leon smiled at Sora who looked uncertain. As they walked to the door Sora watched Leon. He seemed strangely familiar to Sora. Leon opened the door for him but Sora paused, still watching the man.

"Have we met before?"

Leon's smile faltered for a second, "No."

The younger brunette followed the other into the house. Eraqus insisted that Sora took the bedroom and that he and Leon would sleep in the main room. Sora protested but ended up losing the argument.

The next day found Sora once again on Leon's horse behind the older brunette. Sora sighed as he shifted a bit. Eraqus rode next to them, glancing around the area every now and again.

"Can't you guys use magic to teleport us there?"

"Magic? Oh you mean Maryoku. I don't know of such a spell and even if I did my magic wouldn't compare to yours. Therefore you'd be more adept at performing it then I would." Eraqus stated.

"I don't have any magic! I'm human!" Sora stated.

"Your majesty is a M-A-Z-O-K-U!"

Leon chuckled, "I don't have any magic, so your bottom will just have to endure."

Sora sighed as they continued to move along. He felt kind of uneasy with so many guards around them. They rode mostly in silence which made him more uncomfortable. As they traveled farther Sora began to grow thirsty.

As they slowed to a brief stop Sora spoke up, "Man I'm thirsty…"

Before Eraqus could get the canteen Sora heard small footsteps approach. He saw a small brown haired girl with her hair curled at the sides walking up to Leon's horse. She wore an orange dress and held a small bowl carefully.

"Here, your majesty!" She offered the bowl, which Sora saw was filled with water.

"Water!" Sora reached for it but Leon grabbed it first.

Sora blinked in confusion as he saw the older man bring it up to his mouth. He saw his nose twitch as he took a sniff before taking a small sip. Leon waited for a few before handing it back to Sora.

"Don't drink it all." Leon whispered.

Sora drank it happily, leaving a little in the bowl as Leon asked. Sora sighed in relief before remembering the girl. She watched him patiently and curiously.

He leaned down to return the bowl, "Thank you it was refreshing."

The girl smiled and laughed before running off. As Sora righted himself Eraqus rode closer. He did not look to happy about what just took place.

"What have I told you about taking anything we haven't prepared?"

"It tasted fine." Leon stated, Sora just now realized he had tasted the water for poison.

"You trust the commoners too much," Eraqus sighed.

"If I don't trust our people then who will? Besides I would give anything for his majesty. My life, heart and body are devoted to his majesty."

"I don't want any of that," Sora chuckled.

They continued the journey in silence, though Eraqus quietly explained important details about what would happen later that day. As they approached the city there was a group of soldiers standing by with a pure black horse.

"You'll have to ride alone." Eraqus stated.

"What?"

"Don't worry, the horse we have picked is very calm," Leon reassured.

"My horse?"

"Yes, the pure black horse. His name is Aoi," Eraqus said.

Sora looked at the horse, "He's beautiful."

Sora dismounted from Leon's horse with a bit of help and waited for him to dismount. Leon then helped him mount Aoi. Leon then took the reins from the soldier and took Sora through the basics of riding a horse. Sora practiced for a few under Leon's instructions until Eraqus stated they must be off.

Sora led his horse in front of the group, with Leon on his left and Eraqus on his right a bit behind him. They began to make their way across the stone bridge to the city situated on the water. They crossed through the steel black gate that was attached to a stone archway with ivy growing on them. Sora was surprised at the beauty of the area as they approached a fountain in the middle of the outer platform. Along the edge of the stone street were flower beds with flowers of many colors in four directions with green grass and hedges nearest the edge of the platform. He saw that there were two pathways leading to other platforms around the city.

He rode his horse around the fountain and his eyes widened as he saw several people waiting excitedly along the walkway to the city. As he rode along the new walkway women ran up to hand him several bouquets and he smiled and thanked them. Flowers petals were being thrown all over the place as people cheered: women, men, and children alike.

"This is really…" Sora began awestruck.

"This is your…and our, 'country of may the great first king and his mazoku subjects flourish and never forget that everything in this world began with us the mazoku. With the power and wisdom that defeated even the first creators, may the mazoku nation prosper forever.' You may call it Radiant Gardens for short." Eraqus said not pausing to take a breathe till he finished.

"That was the name?"

Leon laughed at Sora's reaction. Sora blinked as they approached the tunnel archway to the city. A group of guards and a man stood before it. He wore a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. The sleeves of his cloak were also somewhat closer-fitting. The man had gold eyes, pointed elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a ponytail. His right eye was covered by an eye patch and he had a large jaded scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye.

"Who is that?" Sora asked.

"Lord Xigbar, he was the regent of the last king." Eraqus stated.

"When the last king stepped down he lost his power. He'll be looking to gain your favor." Leon said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Did something happen?"

Neither answered as they approached Xigbar. Before Sora could do anything he noticed a bee go near Aoi, freaking the horse out. He cried out as the horse took off running to the archway at full speed. Xigbar and the guards had jumped out of the way as Leon and Eraqus chased after. He faintly heard Leon yelling orders for him to pull the reins.

He briefly saw the horse run up several steps before running into a square. It turned to avoid the crowds to climb another, longer set of stairs. When it reached the top Aoi stopped suddenly and Sora was thrown off. Sora groaned as he lay on the ground, not noticing a figure approach his horse.

"There, there." A deep voice said.

Sora opened his eyes and sat up, wincing a bit in pain. He saw a man who the theme from godfather would fit perfectly. He had distinctive long, silver hair with long bangs that framed his face, and dressed in a black leather coat. The coat had a large collar that reached his ears even when folded back and was kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist.

The coat had red-violet lining in the front and was also noticeably a bit tattered. The sleeves of his coat end in metal rings in place of normal cuffs, and he wore black leather gloves. For some reason there is an odd, black and red, fin-like growth on his right forearm. The man's chest was exposed, showing that he wore some sort of grey strap around his abdomen with two black belts over it, as well as two brown, overall-esque straps that intersect over his chest. He wore black pants and knee-high boots of the same color, with two grey belts wrapped around each boot. He also wore a silver pauldron over each shoulder.

"Your majesty!" Leon shouted as he finally reached Sora, jumping off his horse.

The silver haired man turned to face Sora with a glare. His cat like green eyes showing his disproval of the younger brunette. He scowled at the high school student.

"Him? You're joking."

"That's not nice!" Sora shouted.

"This is the new king?" A voice asked in as much disapproval as the silver haired man.

Sora turned to the doors and stopped stunned. A boy close to his age glared at him with blue green eyes. He had silver hair cut to just below his ears. He wore yellow, white shirt mimicking a tank top with black lining and a black high collar, and a symbol on the back. He wore baggy blue denim jeans, black wristbands and sneakers. He looked like he'd be a member of the Vienna boys' choir and the definition of a bishounen fit him well.

**~End ch. 4~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Finally we reached the end of the first episode! **

**Explanations:**

**Leon's change of name from Squall to Leon. This is from the fact that Yuri was born in America and lived there for a few years. Therefore Conrad's full name Conrart was a bit hard for him to pronounce. So Conrad gave him permission to call him Conrad because several people did so.**

**Character List (Includes quick bio):**

**Xigbar – Stoffel Von Spitzweg: One of the ten lords of Shin Makoku. He acted as regent for the last king. Due to his power as regent he was ruthless in the war against the humans. Many demons died due to this and this caused much dislike between Stoffel and Conrad and his siblings. **

**The two characters at the end will be traditionally introduced in the next chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Sora won't be as wimpy I can promise you that. You got two of the four characters right. Kairi you did guess right but I won't say which one. Also a character profile chapter? I like that idea! I'll work on it as soon as the rest of the mains are introduced…let's see remaining mains: Celi, Greta, Wolfram, Gwendal, Josak, Ulrike. **

**Till next time!**


	6. Wait What

**I hope everyone liked the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**~Wait What~**

Sora sighed a as he relaxed in the bath later that day. The king's private bath was a huge wide open room with white pillars around and the tub filled most of the room. His back lay against the wall as the warm water reached up to his neck.

The two silver haired men, Sephiroth and Riku, had stormed into the castle after a short conversation of their disproval. When Leon had tried to calm Riku down a bit Riku had just glared at him and pushed him roughly away. Leon smiled but Sora could see he had a hurt look in his eyes.

Eraqus had stated that later after his bath he'd be having dinner with the two silver haired men, Leon, Eraqus, as well as the last king. Sora was really nervous about this. As he had been getting ready for his bath Eraqus had explained that the last king was actually a queen who had given up the throne not long before Sora arrived.

During her reign she had been dubbed the sexy queen and had left to find some love. Eraqus stated that she normally didn't act the part of queen and that's why her elder brother, Xigbar, was her regent. Sora was kind of nervous meeting this sexy queen, she was an actual queen.

He closed his eyes to clam himself down and sunk a little deeper into the water. The steam from the water felt good and was filling up the room. Sora opened his eyes once more and looked across the bath before blinking. A figure was walking slowly and suggestively to the water.

As the figure moved closer through the steam Sora began to blush heavily. The figure was a woman with dark green hair that came past her shoulders and green eyes. She had only a light green towel covering his front and backside loosely. She smirked as she took notice of Sora in the bath.

"My, my so this is the new king." She said with a laugh.

Sora blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry! I didn't know this was a co-ed bath!"

The woman blinked. "Who knew I'd get to meet the king now."

Sora stood up quickly as the woman began to make her way towards him. She stopped at him suddenly standing up. Sora blinked in confusion before blushing as her eyes traveled downwards.

"How cute." She giggled with a smile.

Sora cried out before he began to swim out of the bath embarrassed. He only stopped to grab a towel before he ran towards his room. He slammed open the door and jumped for the bed, using the blankets to fully cover himself.

"Your majesty?" Leon asked concerned.

"I know it's not all that but come on…" Sora muttered embarrassed, bringing his head from out beneath the covers.

Leon blinked in confusion. "Did something happen?"

"YES! A sexy lady approached me in the bath! I thought you said it was only for the king!"

"A sexy lady?"

Eraqus approached at that point. "We should get you dressed."

Sora sat up as Eraqus held out to him a black cloth object. Sora took it and held it up before blushing deeply. He held in his hands a black g-string bikini.

"What the heck!" He shouted.

"This is what the nobles wear as underwear." Eraqus explained.

Sora looked at Leon. "So even you wear one?"

"I wear the kind that the commoners wear." Leon stated.

Sora sighed but got out of the blankets to put it on. Eraqus turned away to give him some privacy though Leon folded up the towel Sora had used. Leon stopped for a second and looked at Sora strangely.

"What's that smell?"

"Smell? Oh…I used this shampoo from a pink bottle in the bath."

Sora dressed and noticed that Leon now wore a more militaristic uniform that looked like a 1914 German infantry uniform. Eraqus now wore a white and silver military uniform. Sora himself still wore his white dress shirt and blue and white plaid school pants.

He looked up as a knock came from the door. Eraqus opened it to reveal three maids. The first maid was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and she wore a red and black maid's uniform. The second was another young woman with long layered golden-blonde hair and purple eyes; she wore a black maid's uniform with the top half being white. The last maid was another young woman with bright red hair tied back in curled pigtails and green eyes, like the other two she wore a standard maid's uniform except it was colored pink and brown.

"Yes?" Eraqus asked.

"Dinner is ready to be served." The first maid said.

"We are on our way." Eraqus told them.

"Yes sir." The three said at the same time before leaving.

Sora followed the older men out of the room and through the castle hallways. It seemed like a labyrinth to Sora and he hoped he wouldn't get too lost. Sora stuck close to Leon because he still felt uncomfortable of their surroundings. Wherever he looked he saw guards or maids, mostly guards though.

"Who were those three…maids?" Sora asked.

"Oh, that was Rem, Stella, and Vanille. They will most likely be the main ones attending to you." Leon answered.

"Attending to me?"

"Yes, they will most likely be there to make sure you are awake and clothes washed as well as other things around the castle." Eraqus explained.

"You'll probably see them mostly during meals along with Serah." Leon added.

"Serah?"

"A chef in the castle. She normally makes pastries but also helps cook dinner. You'll probably meet her today." Leon explained.

"Okay…"

Sora turned back to the front and noticed they had reached the dining room. Sora gulped because he knew what waited behind the door. He'd officially be meeting the two lords from before as well as the previous queen. Two guards opened the door for the three of them and Sora walked through with Leon and Eraqus following.

The room itself was huge and circular, large windows all around the other side. For such a large dining room there was only one small round table in the very middle. The three maids from earlier stood off to the side of the room waiting for a task to do. Sitting at the table already were the two lords from earlier that day, both not looking too pleased. Sora glanced around some more but didn't see anyone who could be the queen.

Eraqus showed Sora to his seat and he sat down, though Eraqus and Leon remained standing by his side. Leon then moved to stand between the two silver haired men. He smiled warmly at Sora from across the table.

"Your majesty let me introduce you to these two." Leon stated as he put a hand on the long silver haired man's chair. "This is my older brother, Sephiroth Von Valentine."

Sephiroth's eyes only glanced at Sora briefly, "Um…hello." Sora greeted.

Leon put his hand on the younger silverette's shoulder. "And this is my younger brother, Riku Von Yami."

Riku slapped Leon's hand off his shoulder in anger. "Do not touch me! I don't want to be touched by a human!"

Leon smiled despite the rejection from his younger brother. "Ahh…we all have different fathers, I'm the only one whose father was a human."

"What's wrong with that?" Sora asked.

"Human's are good for nothing that's what! Especially his…" Riku stated.

"My father had nothing more than his name and his skill with a sword I'm afraid. Even though he was a lord he wasn't exactly accepted."

"But he was quite handsome too." A female voice announce.

Sora turned to where the voice came from to see the same woman from the bath approaching. She was now dressed in a short green dress that had splits at her upper thighs that connected to her long green and gold boots. On her arms were green arm bands and over those another green arm band that flowed down the side. The dress was held up by gold straps and gave a good look at her cleavage and connected to a green cape. Around her waist was a yellow sash with a green sash hanging from it a gold chain ornament. Her entire attire had stars on it at some point. Around her head was a silver circlet with an amber stone attached to it.

She moved over the Leon and got real close to him, her hand touching his face, making Sora see her as his lover with how young she was. Sephiroth and Riku both stood as she had appeared, startling Sora.

"Mother!" The three brothers exclaimed in surprise.

"Mother?" Sora cried out in shock.

"Oh Squall! You're just as handsome as your father!" The woman said.

"And you, mother, are much more beautiful then when I last saw you." Leon replied.

"Oh! Thank you!" she turned her attention to Sephiroth. "Sephi! You've grown even more handsome. You really shouldn't look so serious though! You'll scare off all the young ladies!"

She attached herself to his arm as she spoke to him, he smiled slightly before responding. "Yes, mother."

Her attention then turned to Riku who she pulled into a deep hug, his face being pulled into her cleavage due to the hug, "Riku! You're just so cute! I bet you can't keep the boy's away from you!"

"I don't want guys liking me mother." Riku argued irritably after escaping her hold.

Leon had moved over to Sora during this time and he looked at the older brunette. "Is she your stepmother?"

"No, she gave birth to all three of us." Leon answered.

"What?"

The woman's attention turned to Sora. "Your majesty!" She hugged him to her chest as she bent to his level.

"What?" Sora blushed.

"We met in the bath earlier! It's so nice to meet you! You ran out so fast!" She said happily.

"My lady! Please get off his majesty! It's not fitting behavior for the previous king to act this way around his majesty." Eraqus said pulling her off.

"Party pooper." The woman sighed.

"Wait! Previous king."

The woman became serious. "Hello your majesty, I'm Rydia Von Misuto-Kukan, You predecessor."

"Wait! You're the sexy queen!" Sora cried out.

"Yup!"

Sora blinked at the table now that everything had calmed down. Leon and Eraqus sat at his sides with Rydia between Sephiroth and Leon. It was very silent, and Sora was afraid of upsetting Leon's brothers if he spoke up. He looked at the two brothers closely to notice they too wore a different outfit. Riku now wore a United States Officer's Uniform like what soldiers wore during the Mexican American War. Sephiroth now wore a green uniform with black lining similar to Leon's and Riku's, though Sora could see it wasn't the same style. Sora stared at his plate in confusion as he looked at the spork that he held, everyone else had one also.

"So your majesty, what is with the outfit you're wearing?" Rydia asked in interest.

Sora blinked a bit in confusion. "Outfit? You mean my school uniform?"

"Oh so that's what you wear at your school? It doesn't look the best for a basic education…"

"My lady, I believe you are assuming that in his majesty's world he still learns the same as we would. His schooling is different from ours." Eraqus explained.

"They don't learn the same things? What do you learning?"

"What? Oh…the basics mostly…math, history, reading…"

"How's that different then our curriculum?"

"His education doesn't include horseback riding or sword training." Leon added.

"Oh…well even so I think you'll be a fine king." Rydia said.

Riku slammed his hand on the table. "I don't think he's capable of being king! Brother Sephiroth is much more capable!"

"This is what the great one decided though, if you're so against Sora being king would you become king?"

Riku gritted his teeth. "No…"

Sora looked at Leon and whispered, "If you upset this great one will you be punished?"

"Yes, even you your majesty."

"What? Even me! I didn't even ask to be king!"

"Unbelievable." Sephiroth grumbled.

"What?" Sora demanded.

"I can't believe we have an idiot for king. If you didn't want to be king you shouldn't even be here."

"It's not like I asked to be king! I got sucked into this world unwillingly and you're the ones wanting me to be king!"

"My brother Sephiroth would be a better king then you, we don't even know anything of your heritage." Riku snapped, now standing.

"I can assure you that his majesty comes from a very noble family. Also the king does bear the mark of the great one." Leon stated.

"Oh?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes his father is a demon who serves directly under the demon king of the earth." Leon explained.

"Still his mother is a human." Riku stated.

"What's wrong with that?" Sora asked.

"Simple, she's probably just some harlot."

Sora stood up in anger and approached the younger silverette angrily. He brought his right arm back before slapping Riku across the cheek. Riku stood stunned after the slap as everything went deathly quiet.

"You must take is back!" Leon and Eraqus shouted.

"I won't take it back! He insulted my mother!"

"I know your majesty but take it back!" Leon pleaded.

"I won't!"

Rydia now stood up, a different look in her eyes. "You are positive you won't take it back?"

"I won't take it back!" Sora stated seriously.

"Great! The proposal is official!" Rydia said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"Proposal? What?" Sora asked confused as he heard Eraqus and Leon sigh.

"In our country, slapping one's left cheek with one's right palm is proposing marriage."

"What? You mean…"

"Yes, by slapping him you just proposed marriage." Eraqus said.

"What? But we're both guys!" Sora cried out.

"It's not uncommon here." Leon stated.

Sora looked utterly confused as he went over this several times. He missed Riku shaking angrily from all that happened. All of a sudden Riku pushed their plates off the table causing Sora to jump.

"Hey! That's a waste of food!" Sora cried as he bent down.

He began to pick up the things on the floor. His hand reached to pick up one of the knives that had fallen to the floor.

"Wait your majesty! Don't pick…" Eraqus began.

Sora had already picked up the knife before turning to look at Eraqus in confusion. "What?"

Riku smirked as he chuckled. "You picked it up."

"What?"

"You picked it up!"

Leon sighed, "Your majesty, picking up a knife is accepting a dual."

"WHAT!" Sora shouted.

As these turn of events were being exchanged Sephiroth turned his attention to Rydia who was smiling happily. He sighed, knowing his mother had been up to something that had caused this turn of events.

"What happened with Riku?" He asked her.

"I left a bottle of shampoo in the bath that heightens one's emotions. The king must have used some of it."

"So for Riku, who disliked the king, it became a very fierce hatred." Sephiroth stated with a sigh.

"The dual will commence tomorrow and the king will get to choose how they will fight." Eraqus stated grabbing the other's attention.

Riku stormed out of the room to prepare for the next day as Rydia bid them all good night. Sephiroth soon followed after a quick apology to the maids and one of the chefs who had just arrived. The chef was a young girl with pink tinted hair tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head and deep blue eyes. She wore a pink maid's outfit that also shared aspects of a chef.

Sora smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright your majesty." The girl replied.

"Sora I'll meet you in the courtyard in a few to help you practice for tomorrow." Leon sad as Eraqus led the young king out.

"What are you going to do?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to help Serah clean up." Leon explained.

Serah smiled. "Thank you, Leon."

Sora followed Eraqus out of the room, his mind on the dual that was going to take place tomorrow.

**~End ch. 5~**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Explanations:**

**First off this birth make that Leon speaks of is the symbol of the keyblade masters (In birth by sleep Ventus, Eraqus, Aqua, and Terra all wear a form of the symbol). In Kyo Kara Maoh the proof of Yuri being king was that he was a double black (black hair and black eyes). Since in the world of demons the noblest color is black, that's also why Yuri always wore his school uniform which was black.**

**Mazoku customs. The proposal is an actual mazoku custom in Kyo Kara Maoh. Just like in this chapter Yuri got into the exact same situation as Sora. (It brings up the question of why no one explained the customs to the king).**

**Accepting of a dual. If a person drops on purpose and another picks it up they just accepted a dual. This is further extended if a person picks up a fork as well, this means the person who accepted has stated they stole the person's lover. This is why the mazoku eat with sporks. **

**Ahh… Mazoku underwear. Yes this is actually in the series, Yuri does end up wearing the g-string when he's in Shin Makoku. Conrad also states he wears the type commoners wear, I believe those would be boxers.**

**Character List (includes quick bio):**

**Riku – Wolfram Von Bielefeld: Wolfram is the third son of the previous Maoh. He's also the only one who looks the most like his mother. He is very selfish but reliable with his sword skills. He has power over the element of fire, which greatly reflects his fiery personality. He is known by several people as little lord brat. He has great demon pride and despises humans, and will not accept Conrad as his brother, he probably got this outlook from his lord uncle. **

**Sephiroth – Gwendal Von Voltaire: The first son of the previous Maoh. He is currently the lord of the Von Voltaire family, making him one of the ten lords of Shin Makoku. His magic includes power over the earth element and barriers. Gwendal is tough and almost nothing fazes him, until his childhood friends appears. **

**Rydia – Cecile Von Spitzweg: The 26****th**** demon queen and the mother of the three brothers. Not much is known about what happened to Gwendal's father or Wolfram's father but it is known that she and Dunheely Weller divorced. She has the impression of being airheaded but is quite intelligent. Her magic like her youngest son's resides over the power of fire. She likes to spend her free time hunting men, being the main reason why she quit being queen. She can be very scary in situations and cares deeply for her sons. Almost all of the flowers in Blood Pledge castle have been grown by Lady Celi, being that she creates new flowers. Of the flowers she has several favorites which she names herself: examples being "Beautiful Wolfram", "Secret Gwendal", "Conrad Stands Upon the Earth", and "Celi's Red Sigh",****and in season 3 she makes a new one which she called "Filled with Yuri's Naiveté". **

**Rem, Stella, Vanille – The maids (Sangria, Doria, and Lasagna): The three maids in the castle. Though not major characters they do appear quite a lot, mostly getting onto one of the castle guards or to discuss who Yuri will end up with.**

**Serah – Effe: Effe is a chef who in the anime first appears in the ova but appears earlier in the novels. I decided to add her earlier. She is friends with Conrad and has a lover in the guard.**

**Great One – The first king and founder of Shin Makoku. **

**Difficulties in character casting:**

**Riku as Wolfram: wolfram is bratty and the main reason why I couldn't get this story to work at first. Then I decided Riku could be anti-human like Wolfram so it fit. **

**Rydia as Celi: it was hard finding a woman who showed a lot of skin, and who I could make into a flirt! I was originally going with Lucrecia (Sephiroth's mother) then I remembered Rydia and how she dressed. **

**Names of characters:**

**Riku Von Yami – I took this from who Riku's uncle is going to be. (Can anyone guess?). Yami is the Japanese word for Darkness. **

**Sephiroth Von Valentine – I got this from the fact that in Final Fantasy VII Vincent Valentine was Lucrecia's boyfriend before she left him. **

**Rydia Von Misuto-Kukan – Misuto is the Japanese word for Mist which is the village Rydia is from. Kukan is the Japanese word for Space and since Xigbar is Rydia's older brother and his attribute is space I put the two together. **

**Places (Places of Kyo Kara Maoh and Kingdom Hearts):**

**Traverse Town – New York: Yuri was born in New York, where his family was living due to his father's business with the bank.**

**Destiny Islands – Japan: Where Yuri's family currently lives.**

**Radiant Gardens – Shin Makoku: The overall country name. It's also the name of the capital I guess. **

**Ansem the Wise's Castle – Blood Pledge Castle (Covenant Castle): The Maoh's castle that Yuri lives in. **

**Okay! I think I explained everything up to this point! **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Totalanimeloverno1: Yup you did! And yeah thanks for the idea! Thanks for the compliment also. Glad you like the story so far!**

**kunf'you'z-ed: I'm going to try and keep their powers close to the same, though I might add a few extra ones. You were confused on Gwendal's character? Well…that's understandable Riku is a Sephi look-alike. Glad you like the story so far!**

**Till next time!**


	7. Duel! Pretty Boy vs Blitzball Boy

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! **

**~Duel! Pretty boy vs. Blitzball Boy~**

Sora sighed as looked up at the stars in amazement. It still surprised him how clearly they could be seen. He smiled as he heard Leon approach him carrying a sword. He handed it to Sora who blinked and nearly dropped it at the weight difference. He practiced a few swings to get used to the wait, it had helped that he played baseball when he was a kid before switching to Blitzball.

"It's somewhat like a bat…"

"Bat?"

"Oh…when I was a kid I used to play a little baseball before I really got into Blitzball."

"I see…why aren't you playing Blitzball now?"

"Hmm?" Sora looked at Leon confused.

"I think you mentioned the other night that you no longer play Blitzball. Why is that?"

"When I was in middle school I played Blitzball. One day a regular wasn't able to play so a replacement took his spot. Well we lost due a few mistakes of the replacement but instead of telling him off quietly and in private our coach shouted at him in front of the other team and the fans. I got so angry with him that I ran up to him and punched him," Sora stated.

"Well that's why you no longer play on a team. Why don't you still play for fun?"

Sora froze at that question. "I don't know…"

Leon continued to give Sora some pointers before they called it quits, but instead of just heading for bed Leon grabbed out a blitzball. Sora and him kicked and threw it back and forth.

"What's your favorite team?" Leon asked.

"The Destiny Island Savers." Sora answered.

"Mines the Heartless."

"Heartless?"

"Yes they're a team from Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town? Is there a place in this world by that name?"

"No, I'm speaking of Traverse Town on Earth."

"What? How would you know of that!"

"Because I've been there."

"You've been there?"

"Yes, eighteen years ago when I carried your spirit to Earth."

"Wait…then…"

"You're mother was quite strong to be able to yell at the cab driver while going into labor."

"Wait…then…you're the man that shared the cab with my mom!"

"Yes," Leon smiled.

"Then you're responsible for my name as well."

"I didn't expect her to choose that name for you."

"So that means…you're my godfather?"

"I suppose so…"

They continued to play Blitzball till Sora began to grow tired. As Leon began to pick the stuff up her stopped. He walked over to Sora and put his hands behind his head. Sora saw him pull out a crown pendant on a silver chain necklace. He put it over Sora's neck and clipped it in place.

"What's this?"

"It's a present I received from a friend."

'I can't take this then!"

"Don't worry about it…I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you had it."

"But…why?"

"Because I feel that it might bring you good luck for tomorrow."

"Well thank you then, I'll take good care of it."

Leon then escorted Sora to his bedroom where he slept happily for the whole night. Though the morning came too soon for him and as soon as he awoke he remembered that he had to duel Riku. He sighed as he thought of what he could do for a duel; he wouldn't stand a chance in a sword fight.

Sora brightened as he finally came up with an idea when the maids arrived to wake him. He smiled before dressing in his usual attire and eating the breakfast they had brought him. He then followed Eraqus out to the courtyard where Riku was waiting impatiently. Sora saw that Leon was already there as were Sephiroth and Rydia. Rydia was the only one sitting in a chair while the others all stood around her.

Riku glared at him and Sora just smiled. He had a small area set up for what he had planned for their fight. Since he couldn't use a sword too well yet he decided to go with hand to hand combat. It had taken him a while to figure something out, nearly going for Sumo wrestling in the process. He figured sumo might disrespect Riku and had then considered Judo but wasn't sure if Riku even knew what that was.

He had finally decided on the sport of Aikido. It was a means of redirecting the attacker's momentum using little physical strength. It had been a basic education in middle school to ward off any attacks. Since it didn't take much strength Sora hoped that it would go well, that and considering it'd be head on he hoped Riku wouldn't be disrespected.

"So what are we doing?" Riku snapped.

"I decided on Aikido, a form of fighting."

"Fighting? What's it teach?"

"It merely teaches how to redirect your opponent's momentum with little use of physical strength, as well as making it easier for a counter attack in necessary."

"What? That just sounds cowardly."

"So you're afraid then?"

Riku glared at him, "Let's see what you got."

Sora stood calmly, with his feet planted firmly on the ground, watching Riku carefully. He heard Eraqus give the signal begin and Riku rushed at him and Sora watched his movements. He grabbed Riku's elbow as he moved to the side and flipped the boy over. Riku growled before launching himself at Sora again who just moved and pushed him to the side once again.

This continued on for a while till Riku rushed once again, and this time when he was pushed aside he kicked at Sora's feet. Sora stumbled a bit giving Riku time to lunge at him while he was unprepared. Sora barely blocked the blow in time; he then twisted so that Riku was off balance and delivered a side kick to him.

"Well…" Rydia said in admiration.

"I think that's enough for now." Sora stated, seeing Riku breathing hard.

Eraqus cleared his throat, "I guess…his majesty has won then."

Riku pushed himself up. "I will not accept defeat like this! He didn't even fight! He should fight our way instead of his cowardly way."

"Riku you set the conditions yourself," Sephiroth began.

"I don't care!"

"Your majesty!" Leon shouted to Sora.

Before Sora could react Riku was charging him with a sword, Sora barely caught the sword Leon through to him. He blocked weakly and was thrown back a bit due to the surprise attack. Riku charged again and Sora swung his sword like a baseball bat, because that was the only way he could think of countering.

Riku's sword flew out of his hands and over to the side of the area. Sora flopped to the ground a bit tired as he smiled at the still angered Riku.

"I think that's enough now…"

"Powers of darkness that obey me assist me in my fight." Riku held a hand up where a ball of darkness appeared in front of his hand. "Dark Firaga!"

Before Sora could react a dark fire was shot at him and he barely ducked out of the way. Riku kept unleashing them despite the onlookers' pleas for him to stop due to the fact that Sora didn't know any magic. Finally Riku charged a large one that took the form of a dark fire wolf above his head. He unleashed it at Sora who ducked underneath it but wished a second later he hadn't.

"Ahh!" A female voice cried out in fear.

Sora turned to see the wolf heading straight towards the walkway around the garden area. One of his personal maids, Stella, was watering a plant on the railing when the attack came at her. It hit the pillars and railings and she was thrown back onto the ground. He saw a couple of guards run up to check on her then carry her off to the infirmary.

He clenched his fists tightly as he turned to glare at Riku. Riku looked worried and sorry for what had happened. Though once he saw the look on Sora's face he froze.

"You dare to hurt an innocent bystander?"

"It was an accident!"

The sky over head darkened as Sora's voice deepened. "Your pride has become too great as you disobeyed the rules of a duel in favor of your pride and hurt and innocent girl in the process."

It began to get colder as wind whipped around them. Rain fell from the sky as Sora's hair began to fall out of their normal spikes and become longer just past his shoulders as his blue eyes narrowed. Riku backed up in fear as no one moved to help him. Sora raised his hand up and water began to swirl around him.

Water dragons shot out and wound around Riku lifting him into the air. Sora looked up at him with a glare still planted firmly on his face. Riku squirmed as the dragons squeezed him tighter.

"You shall be punished for this act with your life."

"I'm sorry!"

"Your majesty!" Leon cried out in hopes of stopping Sora.

"I suppose if you truly are sorry then I shall let this punishment slide but just this once," Sora stated.

Before Riku could react the water dragons holding him up dispersed. Riku fell to the ground as Sora collapsed tiredly, returning to his normal self. Riku looked over and saw Leon and Eraqus helping Sora inside and back to his room so he could relax. Sephiroth approached Riku and helped him up before Rydia gave him a firm scolding.

Over the next course of days while Sora rested from his first use of magic Riku tried to find a way to make it up to him. Riku headed to the young king's room after seeing his brother's off when they went to aid a village.

He entered the room to see Eraqus looking over Sora who was looking much better, of course Sora had quickly recovered after a good sleep after the duel but Eraqus insisted he rest for a few more days. Riku just found this to be an excuse for Eraqus to sit Sora down to begin his education. Sora looked over at Riku and smiled, he didn't brag about winning like Riku expected him to.

"Where's Leon?" Sora asked in interest.

"He's headed to a village near the border that's been under attack," Riku answered.

"Near the border?"

"Yes, it's the village you stayed at your first day here," Eraqus explained.

Sora thought over the village before his eyes widened. That village had only children and women there. If they were being attacked that meant those innocent children and women were defenseless. Sora jumped out of the bed hurriedly.

"Take me there!"

"What? No your majesty. Both Leon and Sephiroth have gone so the village will be safe soon," Eraqus stated.

"But…"

"I'm sure if my lord brother is there everything will be fine," Riku tried to reassure Sora.

"I don't care! I want to go there myself!"

Eraqus began to refuse as Riku watched Sora. He could tell the brunette would find a way there one way or another. He sighed before walking over to Sora and grabbing his arm. He began to pull the younger boy out of the room and down to the stables.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Are you okay with riding with me? If I remember right you don't have much experience riding by yourself."

"What?"

Riku ignored him as he called a couple of his personal guards to go with them before turning to Sora. "I'll take you to the village. Though by the time we get there the fighting will be done."

Sora smiled and hugged Riku tightly. "Thank you!"

"Oh be quiet you wimp."

They got on Riku's white horse with a blonde mane and tail and road out of the castle grounds with Riku's personal guard.

**~End ch. 6~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. No new characters this time!**

**The title is actually the title of the second episode (which the duel is in the second half) thought the original title is: Duel! Pretty Boy vs. Baseball Boy.  
><strong>

**Powers:**

**Wolfram's power is over fire and since in Kingdom Hearts Riku uses a dark version of Firaga which is fire I thought it'd fit. **

**Yuri's main element is water and the first one he uses. I was originally going to do light but couldn't think of a way of putting it into the story to make it work. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**kunf'you'z-ed: I couldn't put much spin on Sora's powers at this point. Actually it's Riku/Wolfram's fault it took this long to get the story out. **

**Totalanimeloverno1: I tried to make him stronger in this and I hope it worked out! I update whenever I get a chance, since I now have college and work it's a little harder to do at times.**

**crazy-in-the-mind: Yay! Glad you like it!**

**Till next time!**


	8. I Am Demon King

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**~I am the Demon King~**

Sora sighed as they rode quickly through the plains towards the village. Sora held tightly to Riku feeling that at least with him he'd be safe, which was the only reason Eraqus let them go. As they began to approach the town Sora noticed smoke clouds billowing in the distance, he felt a growing sense of dread.

As they reached a hill that overlooked the town, Riku brought his horse to an abrupt stop. They both stared down at the village in shock. Flames covered a majority of the buildings as the citizens ran from the village. Before they could move another step forward the sound of approaching horses came from their right.

Sora turned his head and his eyes widened at the figure, "You're…Seifer!"

Seifer approached with a smug look on his face, Riku's eyes narrowed in hatred. Sora stiffened as he unconsciously moved closer to Riku a Seifer approached. Behind him were a few men armed with weapons.

"Well well, if it isn't the demon king."

"Why are you here?" Riku demanded.

"I'm here to rescue this young man from you and you're brothers' abuse."

"Abuse?" Sora questioned quite confused.

"Why of course, you're just a normal boy aren't you?"

Sora looked down at this, "Well…yeah…"

"And they're the ones who forced you into this situation right? Without questioning your thoughts?"

"Well…that's true…but I wouldn't call it abuse…they've been perfectly nice to me…"

"Really? All they seem to care about is a new king, not even how you feel. You've probably faced nothing but abuse from the lord here due to his temper."

Riku's teeth gritted together as he heard that, "Don't trust him! He's betrayed us!"

"Riku…?"

"Yes honorable third son I have, but I won't allow you to gain the favor of the king."

"Wait the way you were talking sounded like I wasn't the king!"

"You most definitely are the king, which is why I can't allow them to have you."

Before they could react the Seifer's men charged spooking Riku's horse. They were both thrown off as the other soldier's horses threw them off in fear; before the soldiers could react they were attacked by more of Seifer's men. Sora groaned in pain as he heard the soldiers continue coming at them. Riku quickly got to his feet to fend off the blows that were sent at them. As Sora got to his feet Riku pushed him away from the battle to where he could be safe.

Before Sora could react Seifer stood in front of him, blocking his sight of Riku. Sora backed up into one of the trees nearby as his eyes widened. Seifer just continued to watch him closely as he approached the young man.

"So what do you say? Will you come with me willingly?"

"No way! You just instigated an attack for no reason! I don't need someone like you on my side! I don't like fighting!"

Seifer's smirk fell as his eyes darkened, "Is that you're final decision?"

"Yes!"

"Then I have no choice…"

Sora's eyes widened as Seifer brought out his sword and approached him. He brought his sword up in preparation to strike. Sora clenched his eyes shut as the sword came down towards him. All of a sudden he was pushed out of the way and heard a cry of pain. He looked back to see that one of Riku's guards had jumped out of the battle with Seifer's soldiers to push him out of the way. Seifer's sword had hit him right in the shoulder before stopping.

"No…why…"

Seifer's glared deepened, "Stupid fool; you think you're idiotic sacrifice will stop me?"

Seifer turned to Sora and began to make his way over to him. Sora moved back afraid of what would happen. His eyes traveled to where Riku was taking care of the last soldier and then to Riku's men who quickly took care of the rest. His eyes traveled back to Seifer as he watched the man in fear, Riku wouldn't make it in time. Sora scrambled to his feet and backed away a bit more. As the man raised his sword Sora felt his body move on its own. He leapt forward towards the ground and placed his hands in front of him. He rolled over low on the ground, effectively avoiding the blow.

He heard the sword hit the ground as he heard Riku shout his name. He quickly charged a bit more forward and away from Seifer before turning to look at the man. The man was glaring at him in disdain, but Sora could also see a brief spark on interest. Sora stumbled back just a bit as Riku came to stand in front of him protectively. Sora briefly thought of how much he wanted a sword at least so the others wouldn't have to protect him so much.

"Well it seems your aren't as incompetent as you seemed at first," Seifer sneered at the two boys.

Sora watched him, "You shouldn't judge someone by their looks. There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Indeed," Seifer agreed.

Before they could continue they heard shouting from the direction of the village and what sounded like a horse approaching. Sora went to look, but as he did he saw Seifer turn and escape from the area, Riku ran forward to stop the older man, but Sora grabbed his arm.

"Why are you stopping me?" Riku asked confused and a bit enraged.

Sora shook his head, "It's not worth having you get injured if he has other soldiers hidden."

Riku sighed but silently agreed as he went to check on his guards, the horse finally reached them and Sora was glad to see Leon astride it. Leon got off the horse and immediatly went to check on the younger brunette, his eyes filled with slight worry.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked.

Sora nodded, "I am...but one of the guards..."

Leon looked over towards Riku who had knelt next to the guard that had pushed Sora out of the way. The boy looked up at Leon and shook his head with a small frown, before speaking with his other guards. Leon sighed before moving Sora to the horse, Sora protested wanting to go see the guard to see if he was okay but Leon forced him onto the horse.

"Riku will take care of the guard...for now we must get you to our camp," Leon explained in a tone that told Sora not to argue.

Sora looked back as they began to move away, "But..."

"I will assure that a nursing staff is sent..."

Sora could tell from the tone and the atmosphere that the guard who saved Sora didn't need medical attention at all. The blow was meant to kill Sora, and the guard had taken it instead. Sora leaned against Leon's back wondering why the guard had saved him in the first place, was his life really that important?

He barely noticed when they arrived but when they did he felt Leon pull him off the horse. He glanced over at the town, he felt his heart ache at the sight of all of the destruction. He heard the sobs of the women and children in the area as they watched their home being destroyed.

"Quistis, I need you to send someone to Riku's location over the hill, several of his guard are injured," Sora faintly heard Leon call to someone near by.

"Right away," A female voice replied.

"When that's done can you check on Sora?" Leon requested.

Sora didn't hear the reply but after a while he felt soft feminine hands touch his shoulder carefully. He turned to look at the person and saw an older woman with beautiful blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had glassed on as she knelt next to Sora, and her outfit was a black uniform, similar to Leon's attire Sora noted.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" The woman, Quistis, asked.

Sora nodded as he looked back at the village in concern, he couldn't stand seeing the place in ruins. Quistis continued to try to speak with him, but he didn't respond as he continued to take in the scene, he even ignored Leon when he tried to get his attention. He briefly noted a deeper male voice join the group and noted that Sephiroth had arrived, and he ignored the man's criticizing comments about himself.

Sora finally shook his head after hearing Sephiroth state that no more enemies lived, the ones they tried to capture alive resisted to the end and even tried to take hostages of the few children and women who were the last to escape. He briefly heard Sephiroth mention the concept of war and that's when Sora snapped.

"No war!"

Sephiroth glared at him, "And why not? This was a direct attack on us."

"Because if we attack them this will never end, it will keep going on till either side is completely destroyed," Sora stated.

"But if we conquered them..." Riku began.

Sora shook his head, "They would seek revenge later on. The cycle will never end till one side is completely finished."

Sora glanced back out at the flames engulfing the town and closed his eyes wishing he knew how to control his powers. As he thought about it he remembered something his mother had told him when he was younger.

_~years ago~_

_Sora squirmed from where he sat next to his mother on the floor, absoltly bored with the daily routine. He never understood why his mother meditated and had started forcing him to do it with her. He glanced at her and noted how calm she looked._

_"Sora...you need to learn how to do this..." Aqua spoke suddenly._

_"Why?"_

_Aqua laughed, "Someday you will be in situations where to get what you need you must have a calm mind. The problem is that in such situations you won't be given a chance to clear your mind, you must learn to do so before hand so you can do it naturally."_

_"What situations?" Sora asked confused. _

_"You'll find out what is to come when it happens, now practice," Aqua chided. _

_~present~_

Sora smiled as he remembered that and centered his mind around the feeling he had the day of the duel, the power that was inside himself. He ignored all others as Sephiroth called for a mage to extinguish the fires, and centered his mind only on the power he was calling forth.

He didn't feel any different but when he heard cries of relief and something wet hit his face he opened his eyes. He blinked as he stared at the town as smoke filled the air as the fires died at the hands of the downpour. He didn't care that he was getting drenched, he had finally understood what his mother had told him years ago, he also realized what he had to do.

He turned to the others and smiled as he saw the shocked look on Sephiroth's face and Riku's equally surprised one. Leon just smiled as Quistis ushered the women and children inside the tents. Sora nodded as he finally realized what he wanted to do, no what he needed to do.

"I will be demon king," He stated.

He received shocked looks from the brothers before Riku just smirked at him, and Leon smiled. Sephiroth frowned but for once he didn't argue. Sora could tell that they would be having many arguments in the future. All that mattered now was that he had decided something for himself.

**~End ch. 7~**

**Wow it's been forever! I finally got inspiration for the story! I also got the idea of how to get Sora to use his magic better! Aqua was the magic user in the games so I figured she'd have a strategy to help her son out even if in this she cannot use magic. **

**Characters:**

**Quistis - Gisela von Christ is the main healer of the show and is also Gunther's adopted daughter. Quistis seemed to fit Gisela's caring nature, but when Gisela gets mad she is scary and I can see Quistis fulfilling the role. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**kunf'you'z-ed: I don't know about Sora's alternate form...it'll probably be similar to his final form so possibly the spirit of the maou...not sure yet. I'm glad Riku is doing good so far, he worries me at times...I think this chapter had the biggest changes...**

**crazy-in-the-mind: Thanks for the review**

**E: Not sure about their intentions of not telling him, or if they thought it would be too much too soon. It is confusing all their cultural items. I hope this was a bit more of a touch. I actually haven't seen or read the series in like a year...gah...**

**Rayne Falcon-Punches Hanson: Thanks for the review**

** .144: Thanks for the review, and I got the manga from the stores...but sadly tokyopop went out of buisness and as for the novels...I lost my link damnit...I believe it was on a site called: portrait of the demon king.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
